


Won mou nat (one more night)

by SilentRain91



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: “I heard you,” Clarke said, wetting her lips. “In there,” she clarified, nodding her head at Lexa’s bedroom.“I’ll try and be quieter from here on out.”“Don’t,” Clarke replied instantly, her fingers reflexively reaching out for Lexa. She stopped a few inches short from touching Lexa, burning underneath Lexa’s intense gaze. “I don’t want you to be quiet, I want to hear you.”





	Won mou nat (one more night)

Clarke curled her fingers and rapped her fist against Lexa’s bedroom door. It was night, but she knew Lexa was still awake, had heard her moan through the thin wall that connected their rooms. She lowered her fist when she heard the bed croak.

The door opened and Lexa sighed as she met Clarke’s eyes.

“We talked about this, Clarke.”

Lexa sounded exasperated and Clarke didn’t blame her. They did talk about it; three nights ago and two nights before that, and even the night before that. It wasn’t working. Perhaps it was never going to.

“I heard you,” Clarke said, wetting her lips. “In there,” she clarified, nodding her head at Lexa’s bedroom.

“I’ll try and be quieter from here on out.”

“Don’t,” Clarke replied instantly, her fingers reflexively reaching out for Lexa. She stopped a few inches short from touching Lexa, burning underneath Lexa’s intense gaze. “I don’t want you to be quiet, I want to hear you.”

Lexa opened her door further, far enough to shed more light from the hall into her room. Her brown locks were slightly tousled. A thin sheen of sweat glistened on her skin. She was wearing a black tank top and a pair of boxer briefs.

Clarke’s eyes betrayed her as they roamed down Lexa’s body, mapping every inch of skin she knew all too well, skin she had touched before. “Is it hot in here or is it just you?” she asked, fanning herself, tugging at the neckline of the faded dark blue shirt she had on.

Lexa barely contained an eye-roll. There was a hint of a smile on her face. “You ought to work on your lines, Clarke,” she said, popping the _‘K’_ in a way that drove Clarke mad.

“I don’t need lines,” Clarke replied, shrugging a shoulder. “Do you have room for one more, roomie?” she asked, dipping her voice low as she leaned against the doorpost. As much as she enjoyed teasing, she wanted to get to the point.

Lexa’s eyes raked down Clarke’s body, stopping at her exposed legs, minutely moving her eyes back up, as if to undress Clarke with her eyes.

“Are you wearing anything under your shirt?” Lexa asked, though it didn’t quite sound like a question, as if she already knew the answer.

“Nope,” Clarke replied, chancing a smile when the faintest gasp left Lexa’s lips. “This shirt is all I’m wearing because a certain someone was moaning and ruined my underwear. Such a pity, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I can’t say that’s even remotely close to the words that came to my mind,” Lexa answered, taking a step back, tangling her hand in Clarke’s shirt, tugging Clarke along with her. “One more night,” she whispered, exhaling.

“Yeah,” Clarke whispered, though deep down she knew they both knew that was a lie. She brought her hands up to cup Lexa’s cheeks, firmly claiming her lips as they stumbled towards Lexa’s bed together, meeting no resistance.

Lexa opened up underneath Clarke, her tongue licking at the seam of Clarke’s lips, begging to deepen their kiss, moaning when Clarke parted her lips. Their tongues met and danced, as they had done more times than they could count.

Clarke tasted vanilla on Lexa’s tongue from the ice cream they had for dessert when they had watched a movie together earlier tonight, but Lexa herself was anything but vanilla. She ached to feel Lexa’s skin on hers, yearned for every touch Lexa was willing to give her. They didn’t do feelings or relationships; both having quite the reputation as unattainable on campus, but in the privacy of the small two bedroom apartment they shared, the lines blurred every now and then.

Lexa was seen as a player whom shattered hearts in her wake while Clarke was seen as the life of every party whom shared drunken kisses and forgot people’s names. A relationship between them couldn’t work, but it didn’t have to. They were friends, best friends, whom somehow kept ending up in each other’s bed on the regular.

Clarke moaned when Lexa bit down on her lower lip. The back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she lifted up her arms to help Lexa rid her of her shirt. “Yours too,” she mumbled, grasping Lexa’s tank top once her shirt was discarded onto the floor.

Lexa nodded and lifted up her arms, head falling onto Clarke’s shoulder soon after.

“Your hair smells like coconut,” Clarke said, inhaling the scent, tipping her head back as Lexa kissed her neck. “You know the coconut shampoo is mine, right?”

“I’m aware,” Lexa answered, taking Clarke’s earlobe between her teeth.

“Fine, consider us even. After all, I did use your minty toothpaste.”

“You didn’t use it, Clarke, you wasted it,” Lexa corrected.

“Not on purpose,” Clarke sighed, placing her hands on Lexa’s shoulders. “I meant to twist the cap back on, but I was in a rush, so I forgot,” she explained, digging her fingertips underneath the waistband of Lexa’s boxer briefs. “Are you going to punish me, commander?”

Lexa’s pupils dilated at the given name, which all started as a joke months ago, but quickly grew serious when Clarke learned Lexa was into it.

“Yes,” Lexa answered, raking her nails down Clarke’s back, watching her intently as Clarke hissed at the contact. “You’ve been naughty.”

Clarke smiled when Lexa pushed her down on the bed, which was exactly what she wanted. She bit down on her bottom lip as Lexa climbed on top of her. “You’re not fully naked yet,” she said, gazing at Lexa’s underwear. “That’s a little unfair, wouldn’t you agree, commander?”

Lexa’s taut muscles flexed as she sat up on her knees. A lopsided smile adorned her lips while she rocked forward, flattening her palms next to Clarke’s head, wedging a knee between Clarke’s legs, effectively drawing a throaty moan from Clarke’s lips.

“You know I don’t play by any rules, Clarke,” Lexa rasped, leaning down, capturing Clarke’s lips in a searing kiss. Her tongue was strong and conquering, prying Clarke’s lips apart, dominating their kiss completely while she pressed down her knee harder.

Clarke moaned and canted her hips up, desperate to gain more friction. Her mouth chased after Lexa’s when Lexa backed away, needing to kiss her again and again. She smiled against Lexa’s lips when Lexa gave in.

Lexa pressed her hand down on Clarke’s chest, keeping her down as she broke their kiss again. “I’m not certain yet if you deserve more, considering you’ve been naughty,” she said, pulling her knee away, opting to straddle Clarke instead.

“I’m willing to earn it,” Clarke said, touching Lexa’s bare thighs with feather light touches.

Lexa covered Clarke’s hands with her own. “You’re making me crazy, Clarke,” she breathed out, closing her eyes.

Clarke sat up as best as she could. “I can do more than make you crazy,” she husked, resuming the fluttering touches on Lexa’s thighs, skating her fingertips higher, brushing the underside of Lexa’s underwear. “I can make you feel good, Leksa,” she said, watching as Lexa’s eyes snapped open.

“Ai hodnes _(my love)_ ,” Lexa said, weaving her fingers through Clarke’s hair.

Clarke didn’t know what those words meant, never had, but Lexa spoke them with the utmost affection, it had to be a resemblance of something meaningful, something close to Lexa’s heart. It was an old native tongue Lexa spoke, one she personally didn’t know a lick of.

Lexa tipped her head down, her lips melted against Clarke’s.

Clarke let herself fall back onto the mattress, shuddering as Lexa kissed a path down her chest, chuckling when Lexa paused to palm her full breasts. She remembered the first time Lexa touched them, how she couldn’t shut up about how big and soft they were.

“Jok, Klark _(fuck, Clarke)_ ,” Lexa moaned, rolling Clarke’s nipples between her fingertips.

“Ah… Lexa,” Clarke whimpered, heat coiled low in her stomach as Lexa ran her tongue across one of her nipples. She had already been more than turned on when she overheard Lexa pleasuring herself while she was still in her bedroom, which her ruined underwear had proven. By now she had no doubt she was close to dripping, if she wasn’t dripping yet.

Lexa lowered a hand down Clarke’s body, cupping her between her legs. Her lips parted, staring down at Clarke.

Clarke smiled unabashed. “How about you listen to me pleasuring myself tomorrow night and we’ll see how wet you are afterwards,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows. She briefly wondered if Lexa was going to comment on how this was supposed to be the last time, as if that ever rang any truth.

Lexa, however, accepted the challenge head on. “We will see,” she said, kissing her way down to Clarke’s pelvis.

Clarke felt sparks of fire on every inch of skin Lexa kissed, leaving goosebumps in their wake as Lexa sank lower. “Just so we’re clear, I’m not leaving this room tonight until I get you off at least once,” she said with a promising smile.

“You are not leaving this room at all tonight, Clarke,” Lexa replied, nipping at Clarke’s hipbone. “I expect cuddles afterwards.”

Clarke chuckled. “Of course, how could I forget, you’re just a big softie who enjoys being my little spoon,” she said, poking her tongue past her lips.

“Only for you,” Lexa whispered, so silent Clarke almost didn’t hear her, almost, but she did.

Clarke tangled her hands in the sheets, holding on to them as Lexa’s tongue ran through her folds. “Oh fuck me,” she moaned, spreading her legs further apart. “Keep going, commander.”

Lexa teased her tongue around Clarke’s sensitive bundle of nerves, sucking on her clit while she pushed one digit inside of Clarke’s slick wetness.

“Fuck… yes,” Clarke moaned. “More,” she whimpered, biting her lip when Lexa added a second finger.

Lexa pumped her fingers steadily in and out of Clarke while her tongue did wicked things to Clarke’s clit. She hummed, which sent vibrations coursing through Clarke’s clit.

Clarke squeezed the sheets harder. “Argh, fuck, Lexa,” she moaned, bucking her hips up, wanting more. “Go faster, please.”

Lexa lifted her head and looked at Clarke. She licked her lips deliberately slow. “Say beja.”

“The one time she teaches me something in that language, it has to be when I’m begging,” Clarke muttered, sighing. “Beja, Leksa.”

“Good girl,” Lexa replied, chuckling dryly as Clarke’s jaw dropped. She sank back down between Clarke’s thighs, reattaching her lips to Clarke’s clit while she thrust her fingers a bit faster.

“Harder,” Clarke moaned, writhing, feeling her orgasm build. Dammit, she just had to slip up and beg a little while back. “Harder, beja, commander.”

Lexa lifted her head again. “Heda,” she said, curling her fingers just _so_. “Heda means commander.”

“Okay, okay,” Clarke panted, so, so close. “I need you to go harder and faster, and don’t stop. Beja, heda.”

“Sha, ai hodnes _(yes, my love)_ ,” Lexa replied, doubling her efforts.

Clarke wanted to know what those words meant, if her hunch was right that it was something from the heart, but right now she really didn’t want to interrupt Lexa, not when she was so fucking close she just about was going to combust.

Lexa’s fingers and tongue were merciless, and it wasn’t long before Clarke clenched down around Lexa’s slender fingers.

“Lexa!” Clarke moaned as she came, arching her back, toes curling while Lexa helped her ride out her orgasm. “Fuck, that… that was… oh, fuck,” she said with a satisfied and slightly spent smile. “C’mere,” she said, catching Lexa’s wrist, sliding Lexa’s body up hers.

Lexa and Clarke moaned in sync as their lips met, overlapping one another while Clarke hooked a leg around Lexa’s waist, rolling over.

“Mhmm, Lexa,” Clarke all but purred, her fingertip tracing a random pattern on Lexa’s clavicle while she smiled down at her. Even in the dim moonlight, she saw the sparkle in Lexa’s impressive green eyes. “Fuck it,” she whispered, kissing Lexa again, because in times like this, she was allowed to kiss Lexa as much as she wanted to.

Lexa moaned into Clarke’s mouth the moment Clarke’s right hand disappeared between Lexa’s legs.

“I’m going to make you feel good, baby,” Clarke said without thinking, blushing hard when it struck her she called Lexa baby, but what struck her even harder was the fact Lexa was also blushing. “My girl,” she whispered, eyes going wide. “Good girl, I meant my good girl,” she corrected, awkwardly clearing her throat.

“Just one more time,” Clarke said with a sigh, as a reminder for them both. “Well, technically tonight and tomorrow night, because I still need you to hear me tomorrow so I can ruin your underwear for a change.”

“You say that as if you didn’t ruin my underwear at least twice every week,” Lexa countered.

“Oh my god,” Clarke laughed. “That’s why you volunteered to do our laundry so often lately. Oh my god, you goofball. You could’ve just said.”

“If I tell you, we may as well share a bedroom, Clarke.”

Clarke smiled at the thought of sharing a bed with Lexa every night. “You won’t hear me complaining about sharing a bed with you,” she replied, kissing Lexa’s jaw.

“Hm,” Lexa hummed, entwining her fingers with Clarke’s. “A one-bedroom apartment would save us some rent.”

“One last time, huh?” Clarke teased, pecking Lexa’s lips.

Lexa cupped the back of Clarke’s neck and pulled her into her, kissing her hungrily.

Clarke was head over heels for Lexa and warmth blossomed in her chest at how mutual it felt, even if neither one of them said it aloud. Even if they didn’t touch each other at all, they were both still fucked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's been ages since I've written anything for Clexa, so I'm sorry if it sucked. I tried.


End file.
